


A Terrible Accident

by cosmic_llin



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Alien Technology, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-24
Updated: 2008-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah is desperate, and turns to the only man who can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Terrible Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyvivien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvivien/gifts).



Sarah ran down the stairs, white-faced and shaking. Luke, on his way up, frowned at her.

  
'Mum, what's the matter?'

  
'No I didn't!' she cried indignantly.

  
Luke was confused. 'What did I ask?'

  
Sarah paused, shook her head. 'No… sorry, Luke. No, nothing's the matter. Go on with whatever you were doing.'

  
He nodded. She waited until he had gone into his room to run down the stairs, two at a time, and fly out the door and across the road. She banged desperately on the door of Number 12.  
Alan opened the door, and smiled broadly. 'Sarah Jane, what a nice…'

  
'No time! I need your help!' she said. She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him back across the road, ignoring his confused protests.

Two minutes later they stood in the attic, expressions grave.

  
'Can't Luke sort it out?' Alan asked.

  
Sarah blushed. 'I didn't tell him.'

  
'Too embarrassed?'

  
She nodded.

  
He rolled his sleeves up. 'Let's have a look, then…'

  
Sarah watched anxiously, biting her lip, as Alan worked. It only took minutes.

  
'There we go!' he said, with a satisfied smile. 'All fixed!'

  
Sarah let out a gasp of relief. 'Oh, Alan, how can I ever thank you?'

  
'No need to thank me,' he said. 'Just do one thing for me.'

  
Her eyes widened. 'Anything!'

  
'Next time you see a dialog box that says: "Erase All Data On Mr Smith – Yes/No"… don't press Enter…'

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to poor ladyvivien's iPod-related mishap.


End file.
